Hair
by resident vampire
Summary: Sam and Dean are once again on the hunt. But this time, they've caught the scent of something more sadistic and slightly more smelly than they can imagine. Pure Crack. Sam and Dean are main characters, not together. No wincest, I promise. Eew. T for safe.


Hey, y'all! Resident Vampire here! Anyways, I am finally on summer break (Wooh!), so I'm trying to write more. But wouldn't you know, my friend had this idea to write a Supernatural fanfic, asked another friend to write it for her, and then that second friend had me edit and put it on here. You still with me? Good. Anyways, this wonderfully awesome fic is written by my lovely friend Alex. Note, one of the characters is based off of her. Tricky little thing, isn't she? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! R&R!

--Resident Vampire

_Hair_

There was the rustle of a newspaper as Sam turned the page and Dean stuffed a bacon burger into his mouth, clearly savoring every bite in this small, dingy diner.

All of a sudden, Sam burst into laughter.

"What?" Dean said through a mouth full of food.

"It's just," Sam started, still laughing. Then he paused shaking his head.

"Listen to this: 20 year old found…no wait, you read it yourself…you're not going to believe me." Sam said, sliding the paper towards Dean.

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took the paper from Sam.

"It's the second article from the top," Sam said.

Dean's eyes scanned the page, then he found the article and started to read. An amused grin started to form on Sam's face as Dean's face slowly melted into an expression of pure disgust. He finished the article and looked up.

"What kind of a sick place is this?"

Sam snickered.

"No I'm serious!" Dean said in horror, "20 year old girl found strangled by a giant _hair ball_ which enclosed the body. Around the body, the floor was scattered with change, however no pennies were found. In an interview with the lead detective, Mr. Warner said 'we have found no finger prints or any evidence of a break in, forced entry or a struggle, however, upon entering the apartment a foul smelling gas engulfed us and we identified it as toxic when three of our detectives passed out. It is now blocked off as a crime scene and as a biohazard. The body has been removed for further investigation and our sympathies go out to the family…'"

Dean looked up at Sam, expecting him to do something other than laugh.

"Oh and I was eating by the way, bitch." Dean said sarcastically. Then he looked sadly down at his bacon burger, shrugged and took a huge bite.

"Mmm," He said to himself, "worth it."

Sam, who was finally done laughing, looked up at Dean.

"I think it's a case, Dean." Sam said very seriously.

Dean gave Sam an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, and then when Sam didn't say anything, Dean's face fell.

"You're joking right?" He said slowly, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No, actually I'm not."

Dean shifted in his seat and then looked at Sam again,

"Why?"

"Well, I did some research and I found some evidence that was not in the paper," Sam said, pulling up the web page. "Listen to this, the girl was found with hair coating her digestive system, which includes her whole mouth. Also hair was found through out her respiratory system."

Sam looked up as Dean made a motion like he was throwing up in his mouth.

"Dean there was hair all throughout her body!" Sam said leaning forward and clasping his hands in front of him, "Either we have some kind of stark raving psycho who went coo-coo for coco puffs and fed his victims hair growing solution or we have some kind of spirit or demon or…something else."

Dean sighed, "We've dealt with crazy and we've dealt with gross…but this is just down right wrong!"

Sam shrugged.

"Are you not grossed out by this? Come on man! A sick son of a bitch that suffocates people by strangling them with _hair_?" Dean said, as if he was questioning Sam's sanity.

"Well yeah! But we've got to do this," Sam said, as if this was obvious, "Here; I have the address of the victim's mom. We can go talk to her about Cassy."

Dean sighed like a defeated man.

"I can't believe we're doing this…it's just…eck!" Dean said getting up and following Sam to the register.

"Okay, 15 dollars and 27 cents please," The cashier said, eyeing Dean.

"Sure," Dean said handing her his card…or a card rather.

"Thanks," She said in a husky voice. Sam rolled his eyes to himself.

"Uh huh," Dean said, looking out the window.

The cashier ran the card through the machine.

The card passed and she ripped off the receipt and held it out for Dean to take, but Dean, who hadn't noticed, didn't move.

Sam looked at Dean and cleared his throat as he stepped forward and held out his hand for the card and the receipt.

"Thank you," He said, and then, pulling Dean by the arm, added, "Come on, Dean."

"What?" Dean said snapping out of a sort of trance it seemed.

"Let's go," Sam said.

They walked to their car, got in and made their way to the motel down the street.

"So what are we going to be today?" Dean said as they got to the motel and unlocked the door.

"Hmmm….Detectives sounds good," Sam said, walking into the room after Dean. They shut the door and Sam grabbed his suit from the closet as Dean pulled off his shirt.

After they finished changing and brushing their teeth, they got into the car and drove about 20 minutes to 144 Mission Bay on University.

Sam cleared his throat and knocked. A honey blond lady with light skin about 45 years of age answered the door, her silver green eyes looking puzzled as she gave them a searching look.

"Can I help you?" She said in a hoarse voice. They could tell she had been crying.

"Um, yes," Sam said in his 'soft and understanding' voice. "We're here to discuss the death of your daughter, Cassy. Can we come in, please?"

"Um…sure," She said running her fingers through her hair distractedly.

She motioned towards her living room, "Please come in."

"Thank you," Sam said as the lady led him and Dean into the living room.

"Please sit," She said, motioning towards the sofa.

"Thank you," Sam and Dean muttered together.

They both sat down.

"Um…" She said, "Can I um…get you something to drink…coffee, beer?"

Dean opened his mouth to accept but Sam elbowed him in the ribs,

"We're fine, thank you."

She forced a smiled and sat across from them in an arm chair.

"So um…Mrs. Webber, who found Cassy?" Sam asked.

"Um…I…" She suddenly looked confused, "We've already talked to the police about all of this. Do I really have to go through this again?"

"We're just double-checking our work. Some newbie in the division didn't file his paperwork right," Sam said pulling off the lie in a smooth, understandable, and believable way.

"Okay," She said, "Her boyfriend, Carl, came home and found her but he got delirious because of the gas, and doesn't remember much."

"His name was Carl…?" Sam asked.

"Coldwell." She said shortly.

"Carl Coldwell…um…did Cassy ever say anything out of the ordinary before she died?"

"Um I don't think so…why?"

"Every detail counts, ma'am. Is there really nothing you can remember?" Sam pushed.

She paused,

"Um…well all she ever really said was that her apartment smelled like "old man body odor" no mater how much she cleaned it and that someone was stealing her pennies from the change jar by the door but that was it."

"Okay," Dean said after a long pause, "I think that's all we need, thanks."

Sam nodded and they both got up.

"Thank you so much for your time, Mrs. Webber." Sam said.

"You bet," She said.

They turned to go.

"Sir?"

Sam and Dean turned.

"Have you gotten any closer to finding my daughter's killer?"

Sam sighed and gave her a sad but understanding look, "No, but we'll let you know as soon as we have a new lead."

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "Thank you, sir."

Sam and Dean both nodded.

"You take care now," Sam said.

She smiled a watery, broken smile,"And you."

They left and got into their car.

"Poor lady," Sam mumbled as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Okay, so what do you think we're dealing with, genius?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, "I have no idea."

Dean drove as Sam pulled out his phone and started dialing a number.

"Who you callin'?" Dean asked.

"Bobby. I need to get the hospital where Carl Coldwell is so we can talk to him right away." Sam said, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Bobby…listen we need you to find out which hospital someone named 'Carl Coldwell' is in…yeah…okay…the Orlando area I'm guessing," Sam said looking out the window. "Okay…yeah…fine…good…great, alright tha–…. Okay thanks a lot Bobby…we will…and you…okay bye."

Sam hung up.

"So where is he?" Dean asked before Sam could say anything.

"He's says he's gonna run a search and get –" Sam started but he was interrupted by the phone.

"Hey Bobby," Sam said into the phone, "Did you find him? Great! Okay…ho–…yeah hold on, Dean pen?"

Dean felt his pockets with his left hand then tapped the glove box, still watching the road. Sam nodded and opened up the glove box and pulled out a pen.

"Thanks…okay go…uh huh…uh huh…wait 07 or 011? Okay…thank you…okay bye." Sam hung up the phone, "Okay he's at Florida Hospital, so –"

Sam opened the glove box and pulled out a map and scanned it for the road they were on.

"Hey," Dean said chuckling, "We're on Dean Road."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"Okay…you're gonna want to take a right onLake Underhill." Sam said, pointing at a sign that said 'Lake Underhill next signal'.

Dean took a right.

"Okay we're gonna be on here for a few miles it looks like. We pass over Chickasaw trail and right after Chickasaw it should be on your right."

Dean nodded.

They came to Chickasaw and right after the light turned into the parking lot of the hospital. They got out of the car, buttoning up their suits and straightening their ties, and made their way inside to room 107.

A man was sitting up with an oxygen tube in his thin nose, and an IV sticking out of his hand.

"Mr. Coldwell?" Dean asked.

The man's eyes snapped open to reveal pale blue eyes with long eyelashes that were close to being covered by light brown hair.

"Yeah," He said in a calm voice.

"I'm detective Meine and this is detective Schneker." Dean said, as they both flashed their badges. "We need to speak with you about Cassy's death."

"Can you tell us everything you can remember about the day you found Cassy?" Sam added.

"Um…I already talked to the police." Carl said confused.

"We're," Sam started, not sure what he was going to say, but Dean cut in,

"We're just here for some follow up."

"Um…okay," he said a little suspiciously but continued anyway, "Well I was coming back from work at maybe 9 o'clock and I got to the door and there were quarters, nickels and dimes all around the door, which I though was weird, but I knew that Cassy was inside so I thought she was just being dumb. So I unlocked the door and this _terrible_ smell, like old man body odor, just slammed right into me. I gasped and started getting dizzy from the smell but I had to find Cassy and make sure she was okay, so I covered my face with my shirt and went in. Obviously, that was a bad idea."

Carl gestured to his hospital room.

"Can you tell us anything else? Maybe about the body and where it was when you found it?" Dean said after a slight pause.

"Um…" Carl thought, "Well I found her in the kitchen…or what I assumed to be her, right next to the change jar. I thought she must be in the giant hair ball because her keys and shoes were all still there and she was nowhere else in the house. The change jar was smashed and there was change all over the floor but the only type of coins that were taken were the pennies. Then, as I was on the phone with the police, I passed out."

There was a silence after Carl finished. He looked like he was still thinking.

"Is that all?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Carl sighed, looking at his hands, "Yeah that's it."

"And before Cassy's death, did she say anything or do anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"Um…" Carl looked around, "Well she would always say that she couldn't find any of her damn pennies."

He chuckled to himself and continued,

"It used to bother her because she had a thing about making exact change when she bought something. I used to make fun of her for it all the time. Also, she used to complain that the house smelled like old man and I never was able to smell it. But she described it as smelling like old man body odor and when I walked in the house and found her…that's definitely what it smelled like."

"Okay," Dean said absent-mindedly, "Well I think that's all we need. Thanks."

Sam and Dean walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Is there such thing as the hairy, smelly penny monster because I think that's what we're dealing with." Dean said, pushing open the door of the hospital.

Sam chuckled and followed Dean out to the car.

"Well, it could be for all we know. I mean, even Bobby hasn't seen anything like this before."

"Wow." Dean mumbled, unlocking the car and getting in.

There was a moment of silence as Dean started the car and backed out of the parking spot.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean replied, concentrating on trying to make a right turn out of the hospital to find the nearest motel.

"I think we should check out the crime scene," Sam said. "You know, to check for sulfur and stuff."

Dean sighed,

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Dean we have to. We can put wet cloths over our mouths and noses but we've got to go in."

Dean sighed again,

"Okay. We'll go tonight, but if I faint, I swear to God Sam…I'm going to kill you."

Sam laughed,

"I think my conscience can take it."

***

Dean was not looking forward to it going, but he reluctantly pulled the car into a parking spot in front of a house that was blocked off with biohazard tape. Sam and Dean wrapped cloths around their noses and mouths and got supplies from their trunk. Getting in the house was easy, seeing as the block was deserted because of the god-awful scent emanating from the property.

The police hadn't been lying about the smell. Dean's nose wrinkled under the cloth and glared darkly at Sam. Sam, however, who passed Dean to examine the window didn't notice.

"EMF is picking up something." Sam said, a hint of revulsion in his voice.

"Well, that we can deal with" Dean grumbled, running his finger over the window sill and frowning.

"Yup." Sam said turning to Dean, "It looks like we're dealing with one nasty SOB."

"Well how the hell are we gonna find the damn thing? Not even Bobby knows what it is." Dean said.

Sam sighed, "I guess we've just gotta look."

They left the house and they both ripped the cloths off their faces.

"We have to burn them." Dean said, pulling out his lighter.

"What, why?" Sam said, confused.

"Because there are gonna be cops all around here in the morning and if they find our cloths with our DNA on it…we're gonna have a problem." Dean said.

"Then just throw them in the trunk." Sam said.

"Dude! Have you smelled these?" Dean said, holding up the cloth and looking at Sam as if he were stupid, "They smell terrible and they are not stinking up my car!"

"Okay, okay calm down." Sam said smiling.

"What's funny?" Dean said grumpily, setting his cloth on fire.

"Nothing," Sam said still grinning, taking the lighter and setting his on fire too, "You're just so fussy when it comes to your car."

Dean opened his mouth to retort but in the process he inhaled a bunch of smoke and started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Sam said.

"God! Even the smoke smells bad…and tastes worse." Dean choked out.

Sam burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Dean said, trying to stop coughing and failing miserably. He threw his cloth on the ground, were it met Sam's and they both finished burning as Dean and Sam walked back to the car.

"And you're sure you didn't find any sulfur?" Sam asked, as they pulled into a parking spot in front of their motel.

"Yes I'm sure. It's just a ghost, Sam." Dean said letting them into the room, after locking the car.

An hour later, Sam ran his fingers threw his hair, and sighed.

"You find something?" Dean asked, as he closed the door behind him, their dinner in his hands.

"Well I haven't found anything on what this thing might be, but I did find out that last year there were 3 murders. This year there have been two so far and Cassy makes three. They all match have the same MO."

"Have the cops found that connection?" Dean asked, handing Sam his food, which he took gratefully.

"No because the cases all went cold before the next one happened. Oh, and listen to this: All the murders happened within exactly 120 days of each other, which means the next one's tonight. So we need to find this person now."

"Well let's do it!" Dean said, sounding all jacked up.

"It's not that easy. There's absolutely no correlation between the victims except that they were all women, but I found something interesting. If you look at where the victims were killed, which was always in their homes, on a map it makes a sign."

Sam pulled a large map from under the his laptop which Dean recognized and the map that Sam had used to get them to the hospital, except it was different in the fact that Sam had made a red dot for every murder and black lines connecting them to form a sign.

Dean squinted at it.

"What's that?"

Sam rolled his eyes,

"Really, Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam with a face that to plainly said "WHAT?!"

"It's a math symbol…" Sam hinted but Dean just looked more confused.

"Pi?" Sam said in a hopeful voice. "You know, that math symbol that looks like two struts with a squiggly on top?"

Dean frowned at his description.

"Nope," He said, unwrapping his bacon burger and taking a huge bite.

"3.14159?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up from his bacon burger, his head tilted to one side. "Dude! I don't know what it means! Spit it out already, genius!"

"Never mind." Sam said, shaking his head, "Well it's a math symbol and I don't think whatever our creature is, is doing this on accident…and I think I know where the next murder is going to happen…right around…here."

Sam pointed to a point North east of the last point of the π.

"How do you know?" Dean asked threw a mouth full of food.

"Well, it completes the symbol." Sam said.

Dean looked at the map, then sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Sammy." Dean said, stretching.

"Dude, I told you Sammy's a name for a fat 12 year old." Sam called after Dean as he lobbed his burger wrapper into the trashcan on his way to the bathroom.

"Well it fits then, doesn't it, Sammy?" Dean said opening the door and walking in.

"That's real funny, Dean!" Sam said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, as Dean closed the door.

Sam shook his head, sighed and got the addresses for the houses that could complete the pi.

"Dean?" Sam said banging on the door of the bathroom.

"What?" Came Dean's voice from inside.

"We need to check eight houses for a smell problem, so hurry up!"

"Can I finish taking this shit first?" Dean called.

"Um…sure Dean," Sam said, "Just hurry! We don't have much daylight left."

"Sam you can't rush this kinda stuff…you're just gonna have to wait."

Sam sighed, not replying out of fear that he'd get more information about the matter than he needed to know.

A flush sounded from the bathroom, then came the sound of the sink and finally the door opened.

Dean sighed in a satisfied way,

"Wow, I feel so much lighter."

"Let's go." Sam said walking towards the door as Dean laughed.

10 minutes later they were at the first address.

"Hello ma'am," Dean said, "I'm Mr. Dharma and this is Mr. Bloom with poison control. We've come to check your homes because of the murder that happened a few blocks from here just to make sure none of the gas is in any other the other houses."

"Um, okay." The older lady that answered the door said.

"Have you been having foul odors in your house at all?" Sam asked.

"Um…no I don't believe I have been." She said.

"Okay, well if you start to, please contact us right away." Sam said.

"Okay." The old lady said.

"Thanks," They both said.

They walked back to the car,

"Blue oyster cult huh?" Sam smiled at Dean, referring to the fake names he used.

"Very good, Sammy." Dean said unlocking the car.

"God," Sam said shaking his head, "You know the names of the guitarist and the vocalist for Blue oyster cult but you don't know what pi is. You know, sometimes you amaze me, Dean."

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" Dean said smiling.

They visited four other houses and found nothing.

Sam sighed, "Alright…house number 6."

They got knocked on the door.

A short girl with long, dark hair, big, bright green eyes and olive skin with a radiant golden glow to it opened the door. She looked like she was about to go out. She was wearing a short, fitted dress that wrapped around the middle of her neck. The dress looked like it was made of dark scarf material with an interesting pattern of small dark flowers on it. Her hair was up in a messy up-do and had small, sophisticated gold hoops in her ears and on her feet she wore brown gladiator shoes with a matching big brown bag on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" She said softly in an Italian accent.

Dean smiled,

"I'm Mr. Dharma and this is Mr. Bloom and we're with poison control. We were wondering if you had any strong, funny smells in your house. Just to make sure it's not any kind of poisonous gas. We're checking all the houses in the area just to make sure the gas from the murder down the street hasn't spread or anything."

"Um…yes I talked to Mr. Frederich about it on Monday and he told me he would send someone over…I'm guessing that "Someone" would be you guys?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," Dean said.

"Well then, please come in."

They walked in after her and recognized the smell right away.

"Do you smell it?" She asked after a second.

"Yeah," Dean said bluntly.

There was a pause.

"Well we have to call and get some other people in here to help us out. You're gonna want to spend the night at a hotel or something so we can settle this for you." Sam said, pulling out some forms that he made up while Dean was in the bathroom.

Dean looked at him with a 'how-the-hell?' face but Sam ignored him.

"Well, thank you so much." She said as she finished signing everything and walked out the door.

"Dean?" Sam said as soon as the door closed.

"What?" Dean said looking after the lady who just left.

"If this thing is gonna strike it's gonna be tonight," Sam said trying hard to get Dean's full attention and failing.

"Okay. So we gotta stay here and waste this gross thing."

"But one of us should follow her to make sure she's safe because if it really is a creature then we can't be sure were it's gonna strike." Sam said.

"I'll go." Dean said his face lighting up.

"No, I think I should." Sam said.

"No." Dean laughed, because he thought the idea of Sam staking out the cute girl just didn't fit if he could be doing it.

"You're not even gonna see her." Sam said. Then added cleverly, "And besides I know where she's going and you don't."

Dean opened his mouth, then shook his head.

"Damn it!" he said then sighed, "You win."

Sam smiled as Dean threw him the keys.

"Hey Sam? Where'd she go?" Dean called after Sam.

Sam opened his mouth to answer the abrupt question, but then he closed it again and glared at Dean,

"Nice try."

"Damn it, Sam!" Sam heard Dean say as he closed the door.

Sam laughed. He had just looked at the calendar. It had said 8:30 blue parrot under Friday.

***

"I'm gonna kill her…and I'm gonna kill him…I'm going to rot in jail cause I'm gonna kill this slut!" Chris said, sitting in his buddy Garry's car.

"Hey man?"

"What?"

"I don't know man…I just got a real, real bad feeling about this.

"Man would you shut up, Garry? You always got a bad feelin' man!" Chris said resting his head against the window.

"She's cheating on me dog…I know it! She's a little slut faced whore."

"Why are you mad at her? Weren't you technically cheating on Cassy with this girl?"

"Keep your frickin' mouth shut, dog!"

Garry sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"That's her car right there." Chris said pointing at a small black Solara.

"Alright, let me park." Garry said, trying to find a spot. The blue parrot was packed.

"Just park!" Chris snapped.

"I'm parking!" Garry snapped back, then in an undertone that Chris missed, mumbled, "God."

"Turn the car off, dog." Chris said.

"Alright, alright." Garry said, obviously annoyed at being ordered around like this.

"Alright. Now we wait." Chris said once the car was off, watching the club doors through his window.

"Um, wait for what?" Garry shifted uncomfortably.

"We wait 'til she comes out and then I'm gonna kill her!" Chris said motioning wildly in mid-air, then resting his head back on his hand.

"Man," Garry turned to Chris. "You ain't gonna kill nobody."

Chris smiled and pulled a gun from his waistband.

Garry immediately stiffened as the gun came into view.

"What the hell did you bring that for?!" Garry's voice broke in his terror.

"Man, shut the hell up dog –!" Chris said.

"Man –" Garry started but Chris cut him off.

"Just shut up! The freakin' clip is empty." Chris said rolling his eyes and pointing the gun at Garry.

"Man! Don't point that thing at me!" Garry said, who didn't believe Chris, holding his hand out and using the other one to cover his face.

"It's not even loaded, you pussy, look…" Chris said and he pulled the trigger. A small click sounded as the hammer hit its base.

"DUDE!" Garry screeched, his voice cracking for the second time, as Chris burst into laughter.

"God! I hate when you do that crap, dog!" Garry said sounding extremely pissed now.

"Yeah but it's funny as hell!" Chris said, who sounded like he was about to pee himself because he was laughing so hard, "You should have seen your face!"

"Dude, you're messin' around is gonna kill me one of these days…I swear." Garry said shaking his head, still breathing hard.

"Gets you every time." Chris laughed, not paying Garry any attention.

Then Chris perked up as if he were a dog that had just scented another dog.

"Is that her?" Garry said, looking out the window.

"Where?" Garry said looking around half-heartedly, still pissed as hell.

"Right there, mother!" Chris said pointing as a woman with a short fitted dress that wrapped around her neck walked out of the bar.

"Yeah," Garry said, even more pissed at being called yet another name.

"Alright, get down." Chris hissed.

"What?" Garry said, caught off guard by this strange request.

"Get down!" Chris said pushing Garry's head down so it looked like he was the only one in the car.

"Here we go again." Garry mumbled to himself, slouching as low as he could in his seat.

"Get down!" Chris repeated.

"WTF?! Do you want me to get out and crawl under the car?" Garry said, who was as far down as he could get.

"Shut up." Chris mumbled. "Yo, who's she with?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You told me to duck down!" Garry said.

"It's her friend from her biology lab! God, I always hated that guy!" Chris growled, ignoring Garry, who got up a little as this out burst from Chris was made.

"Did he just kiss her?" Chris said in a 'no-he-didn't' sort of voice.

"I don't think so…" Garry said softly, even though the truth was staring him in the face.

"Dog! She just freakin' kissed him!" Chris said, starting to get really pissed.

"No she didn't." Garry said, trying to keep Chris calm.

"She's kissing him dog!" Chris yelled, punching the dashboard.

"No she's not." Garry said holding a hand out trying as hard to keep him calm.

Chris took a deep breath and Garry relaxed his hand.

"Get out of the car." Chris ordered in a voice of forced calm.

"Chris – " Garry started

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Chris roared.

"Oh shit!" Garry said as Christ ripped open the door and sprinted towards the girl and the man she was with,

***

Sam heard a scream as a dark shape moved toward the couple he was watching. Sam ripped opened his door and sprinted towards the scene, getting his gun ready on the way.

The lady screamed and the man stood in front of her as Chris ran towards them, cursing his head off. Right before Sam got there the man pulled out a gun.

"Put the gun down!" Sam commanded, his voice like steel, with his gun up, hand braced and aimed at the man.

"You gonna shoot me, pussy?" The man with the gun said, noticing Sam as he spoke.

"Chris?" The lady said. Chris turned to the lady at the mention of his name.

"Yeah that's right. I'm sure you're surprised to see me here. Who's this guy, you're 'boyfriend'?" Chris sneered sarcastically.

"Why do you care?" The lady said.

"Shut up! Don't pretend like you don't know!" Chris said then he turned to Sam, "Do it! Shoot me!"

"Leave." Sam mumbled to the man and the lady, his eyes still fixed on Chris.

"Oh, hell no! This bitch ain't going no where, not 'til I'm done with her." Chris said, taking a step towards Sam.

Sam cocked his gun.

"Shoot me then!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, just leave," The lady mumbled, barley audible as if it were a pleas to some to God.

Chris whipped around and rounded on the lady.

"You did this to us, so shut the hell up and get what's coming to you!!" Chris screamed and spat in her face.

Then another man ran up.

"Dude, let's go." He mumbled grabbing hold of Chris's arm.

"Don't effing touch me, man!" Chris raged throwing the second man's hand off his arm.

"You!" Chris yelled, turning to Sam. "Get the hell out of here! This doesn't even concern you!"

"Actually it does if you're threatening to kill someone." Sam said.

Chris, then cocked his gun and pointed his gun at Sam,

"Then I'll make you leave."

But before Chris could do anything, Sam grabbed the gun and turned it up as the shot fired, then he twisted Chris's arm behind his back and brought him crashing to the floor. Then ripping the gun from his grip, he emptied the ammunition and knocked Chris out with the butt of the gun.

"You leave." Sam panted pointing to the second man, who took off.

Sam turned to the man and the woman.

"You need to report him to the police and wait for them to get here. I'll take her home." Sam said.

"No way! I'm staying with her."

"Sir, please this is very important." Sam said calmly.

The man opened his mouth to argue but the woman laid a hand on his chest, to silence him.

"I can get home okay by my self," She told him.

The man sighed and walked away, pulling out his phone to call the police.

"Let me take you home. I bet this has been hard for you." Sam said softly to the woman.

She squinted threw the darkness at Sam's face.

"I thought I recognized your voice. Aren't you the man from poison control?"

"Um…yeah…" Sam said chuckling to himself.

She was confused by his tone.

"Look, I'm not really with poison control."

Now she looked confused and worried.

"Just come back to your house with me and I'll explain everything." Sam said calmly.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Here, you can even have the gun." Sam handed her the gun, which she took, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She sighed, "Well, you did just save my life…so okay."

"Okay," Sam said smiling.

"Wait. I'm gong to give Charles my keys so he can get home. I picked him up on my way here. There's just no use driving two when gas is so expensive." She said, searching for her keys in her huge bag while walking over to the man called Charles.

Sam looked after her as she met up with Charles, and observed her as she spoke in hushed tones with him as she gave him her keys. Then she walked back to meet Sam,

"Let's go before he comes around." Sam mumbled, his eyes on Chris's motionless body, hoping that it would stay that way for the time being.

"Good idea," She mumbled back.

They made their way to the Impala.

"So who are you really?' She asked, not looking at Sam.

"Sam Winchester." Sam answered shortly.

"Thank you, Sam. Chris would have probably killed me if you hadn't been there." She said, still not looking at him.

"Well, I'm glad I was there to help." He said as they reached the car. Sam unlocked it from the passenger seat door and opened it for her.

"Thank you." She said getting in.

Sam shut the door and after walking around the car, got in and started the engine with a roar.

"My name is Alessandra Pessarini by the way." She said, finally looking at Sam. Her eyes were so green they seemed to glow in the dark.

Sam chuckled,

"That's the most Italian name I've ever heard."

Her smiled was missed in the darkness, as Sam backed out the spot he was in and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So who was Chris anyway?" Sam asked.

Alessandra sighed.

"My crazy ex-boyfriend. He told me the night I broke up with him because he was psychotic that if he couldn't have me then no one else would. He told me if I broke up with him that I would never have another relationship again and that he would kill me if I tried because he was the only one I'd ever have no matter what. He was totally crazy." Alessandra said, shaking her head. "I was 19 when he threatened me and I was scared because I knew what he could do. So I told my parents that I hated my college and I had to transfer right away so I transferred from NYU to UCF and I thought I had lost him until he showed up tonight."

There was a silence as she finished her story.

"Wow, that's really scary. I'm sorry that had to happen to you." Sam said seriously.

"Yeah, well, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" She said simply.

"Yeah I guess so. Hold on while I call my brother really quick." Sam said pulling out him phone with his left hand still on the wheel.

"You're brother? You don't look anything alike…I would have never guessed." She said.

"Yeah well at least you didn't think we were a gay couple." Sam laughed as he put the dialing phone to his ear.

"Sam?" Dean answered on the first ring.

"Dean, I've got to come back to the house with Alessandra. She almost got herself killed in the parking lot. –"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Alessandra mumbled under her breath.

"–And I think she'd be safer at home where we can both stay with her." Sam said stopping at a red light.

"Sam, I –"

Then all of a sudden the phone fuzzed out and the clinking of change could be heard from the other side.

"Dean?" Sam said in a panicked tone.

He hung up the phone and dialed again.

"Go," Alessandra said pointing to the light which was green, a look of concern on her face at Sam's tone as he said his brother's name.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as the car took off and the phone was by Sam's ear again.

Sam didn't answer and she waited.

After a second he put the phone down.

"It went straight to voice mail, there's something wrong." He said in a dead pan voice, urging the car forward.

"Maybe he just turned his phone off." Alessandra tried.

"No," Sam said in the same tone, "Dean doesn't do that."

They were silence until they got to the house.

Sam ripped open his door and ran to the trunk. Alessandra was there next to him in a matter of seconds.

"What the –" She began as her eyes fell on the stuff in the trunk.

"I don't know what's in there," Sam said, cutting her off, "But I'm pretty sure it's a ghost, but just in case we need this –"

Sam pulled out a shot gun and handed it to Alessandra,

"It's loaded with rock salt." He said.

She looked totally confused.

"Rock salt can't kill you…it'll just hurt really badly."

"Yeah well we're not trying to kill humans." Sam said pulling out another shot gun and a regular gun and loading it.

"What are we trying to kill then? An animal?" She asked.

"Nope. Ghost." Sam said.

Alessandra was completely lost.

"Do you still have the first gun I gave you?" He asked closing the trunk and locking it.

"Yes," She said, "But –"

"Do you know how to use both the hand gun and the shot gun?" Sam asked.

"Yes," She said. "But –"

"Really?" Sam said, caught off guard by her answer.

"Yes my dad was a cop and he taught me." She said, "But –"

"Good then let's go." Sam said taking off towards the door.

Alessandra caught up to him,

"But –"

"Can I get your key please?" Sam said holding out his hand.

"No." She said folding her arms and leaning into one hip.

Sam looked up from the door.

"Please?" He said again.

"Not until you answer my question." She said.

"Alessandra, we don't have time. I need to get to my brother; he could be in serious trouble." Sam said in earnest.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what is going on and I would like to know right now."

"We need to get in the house. After this mess has been dealt with I will tell you anything you want to know." Sam said turning to face her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She said suspiciously.

"You don't but I need you to trust me because picking this lock might take a second and since you have two locks it would be one less pain in my ass if you just gave me the key." Sam said holding out his hand.

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Fine," She said and went in her bag to get her key.

Sam waited.

Then she looked up.

"I gave my keys to Charles!" She said looking scared that Sam might explode.

Sam sighed and pulled out his lock picks and a flash light from his jacket pocket.

"Focus this on the lock, please." Sam said handing Alessandra the flashlight.

She took it, turned it on and focused it on the lock as Sam started to pick it.

The first one took Sam a good thirty seconds to pick and the second one took him about twenty. When it clicked, Sam put his finger to his lips.

Alessandra saw and nodded.

Sam pulled his shot gun out.

"Get your hand gun out and ready." He mouthed.

Alessandra nodded again and did as she was told with out a sound.

Sam opened the door without a sound and they both started coughing immediately as the overwhelming stench of body odor that pervaded the room reached them. Sam motioned quickly to Alessandra to look into the first room in the hallway and check for people. He checked the second room and then they both moved down the hall. By this time the scent was so disgustingly overpowering that neither of them could breathe. Sam quickly took out a knife and cut two pieces off of his shirt from them to put over their mouths. He gave on to Alessandra and kept one for himself and they moved on.

"DEAN!" Sam suddenly yelled, lunging forward into the kitchen.

Dean groaned and rolled over on to his back. I seemed as if he had been thrown there and knocked out.

"Dean." Sam said sharply as he reached his brother. "What the hell? Are you okay?"

"Peachy, I'm just dandy," Dean growled. He sat up slowly, glaring at nothing in particular.

Alessandra reached the room, wheezing and coughing, and knelt down beside Sam.

"That stupid thing attacked me! I was laying down the perimeter and the thing just came up behind me! All I heard was this 'chink, chink, chink', you know like the sound of change in a jar, and then he was on me!"

"So was he human?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Not with that smell," Dean coughed sitting up. "The only way I was able to get away was by swiping through him with the poker that I grabbed from the fire place. God I can't get this damn smell out of my nose!"

"It's everywhere Dean," San said. Then he turned to Alessandra, "Can you guard the door with your shot gun please?"

"Sure," She said getting up and making her way to the door, pulling the shot gun full of rock salt out.

All of a sudden Sam got a glazed look in his eyes, running his fingers absentmindedly through his hair.

"Okay, dude, you're creepin' me out, you wanna let me in on your brain blast?" Dean said.

"Dean, can't you see? It was probably some guy who was a math teacher and was like allergic to deodorant, soap and laundry detergent!"

"But, but," Dean spluttered, "It's called a _shower_! And why a _math _teacher?"

"Dean!" Sam said in exasperation, "The pi symbol that the deaths made on the map! And usually ghosts carry their strongest quality with them into the next life. Judging by the stink in this house I'd say it was his smell. It's just so simple! Why didn't I think of this before?!"

"A math teacher?" Came Alessandra's voice from the door.

Sam jumped; he had forgotten she was there.

"About two years ago, a math teacher died at the private school right up the street and that's when these murders started, right?"

"Yes!" Sam said jumping up, "Can you remember the name of the math teacher?"

"Um…" She thought hard, "Um…I think it was…Mr. Zookariah. Yeah that's it. And he was cremated and –"

But she was interrupted by a sound that made Dean's eyes grow wide with fear, as Sam froze.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"He's coming." Dean whispered, almost as if he were afraid that the ghost might hear him.

The sound was going louder and closer.

"What do we do?" Alessandra asked in alarm. The clinking sound of hundreds of pennies was steadily getting closer. Zookariah was searching for them.

Dean's eyes narrowed in thought,

"Sam, you need to get her out of here, quick. I'd try to find the body and burn it. Were did you say he was buried?"

"I didn't, because he wasn't buried, he was cremated. His remains are at his wife's house on the mantel. I was at his memorial service…"

A huge, smelly, dark figure suddenly burst into the room, clinking and roiling with a black mass of hair. It rushed Dean, throwing him against a wall. Dean staggered to his feet, grabbed the poker he had dropped when he had been knocked out and yelled,

"Sam, go!"

Sam grabbed Alessandra by the upper arm and they ran out of the house to the Impala.

They jumped in and Sam drove off.

"Where to?" He asked tensely. He didn't like leaving Dean behind all alone.

"Um…what about my friend's house? It's just a few blocks away."

"Okay," Sam said, "And where is Zookariah's wife's house?"

"Right next door to the first murder, on the left." Alessandra said quietly.

Then after a second she asked in a hushed tone,

"Are you going after him?"

"Yes. We need to make sure he's gone. We won't let him get you. But don't worry about us, we've got it all figured out. Can you think of any remains that have been left behind or not burned? Since he's been cremated, it's obviously not the body, but he might have left some hair somewhere, since he seems to have so much of it…" Sam trailed off, thinking hard.

"Oh I know right where it is! Christiana, his wife, kept a lock of his hair for sentimental purposes. I know where it is!"

"How do you know all this?" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, when he died, I was the only one who could stand to be in the house for any period of time. So I comforted his wife a lot." Alessandra mumbled. "I should go with you. I know the house and I know where everything is."

"Alessandra, you can't do that," Sam said, gently, "This is a job for Dean and me to do, and no one else. And besides, I wouldn't want to risk you getting hurt."

"No. You can't." Sam said plainly.

There was silence until Alessandra said, quietly,

"There's the house."

He stopped in the driveway and she got out. He waited and watched as she knocked the door and a red headed girl answered. The two girls hugged and Alessandra waved to Sam, showing him that everything was okay and that he could leave. Sam waved back and made to pull out of the driveway when he heard a knock on his window which made him whip around and stop the car. It was Alessandra.

She motioned for him to roll down the window, which Sam did.

"Can you at least call me when it's all over? I'm worried about you." She said.

"I will," Sam said honestly. They exchanged numbers and said good-bye. Sam waited until she got inside again then pulled out of the driveway, calling Dean right away.

"Dean," Sam said when he finally picked up, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy I'm fine, scared the bastard away with some good ol' rock salt and an iron poker. You got rid of Alessandra?"

"Yeah. I'll come get you. I know where the remains are."

"Alright, see you soon." Dean hung up, and hefted his poker. Where the hell was Cas when he needed him?

5 minutes later Sam banged through the door and they both ran back to the car.

"Where'd you ditch Alessandra?" Dean asked as he sped down the street.

"I didn't ditch her. I dropped her off at her friend's house." Sam replied, "The cremated remains are at Zookariah's wife's house. He's connected with a lock of hair that she kept." Sam explained.

"God that must smell awful." Dean gagged.

They pulled into the Zookariah's driveway and cut the engine, looking for any sigh of activity. Then their eyes fell on a few black shapes creeping around the house.

"Hey!" Dean barked, getting out of the car, making the shapes visibly jump.

"Whoa man! You scared the crap out of us!" Came an all too familiar voice.

"What are you idiots doing here?" Dean asked as he recognized the voice as belonging to the head Ghost-facer, Ed.

"Duh, we're working our case. Real question is, what are you two doing here?" Came Harry's voice from somewhere behind them.

Sam whirled around in surprise and raised his weapon to defend himself, which unfortunately was a spoon.

"Why do you have a spoon? Are you going to pop my eyes out?" Harry asked skeptically, as Ed caught up to them.

Sam lowered his spoon

"I could," He growled.

"What do you mean _your_ case?" Dean said, very aggravated at this point, "Every time you goobers show up at one of _our_ cases, _you_ screw it up big time! Now clear out! This is _our _case."

"No way, man!" Ed said.

"Yeah!" Harry said, "No way, man!"

"Yeah?" Dean said, "You want me to _make _you leave?"

"Do it man! You can't!" Harry said.

"Yeah!"

As Dean opened his mouth to argue and took a step forward, most likely preparing to punch one of them in the face, Sam cut in,

"Enough! We'll work it together!"

Dean looked at him like he was psychotic, but Sam stood firm.

Dean sighed, "Whatever, as long as working together means that they stay in the salt circle and they don't keep shoving a camera in my face…or just turn that damn things off all together!"

"No way!" Ed said, "We were here first and we owe our viewers the truth since -"

"Shut up, Ed!" Sam said, "I'm with Dean. You do as we say, or you get killed, got it?"

"Kind of toughened up a bit since last time, haven't you Sam?" Ed said, "Bit harsh –"

"Shut up, Ed!" Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Inside, setting up our headquarters and cameras." Ed said matter-of-factly.

"You left him alone? Idiot!" Dean said angrily, and started sprinting towards the house, Sam, Ed and Harry at his heels.

Sam talked as he ran,

"We know where everything is, so just stay out of our way, okay?"

They reached the front door and banged in, guns drawn at the ready.

Sam and Dean nodded at each other, then each rounded the corner into the first room on either side of the house. Seeing nothing they headed from room to room, finally meeting at the end of the hallway at the porch door.

"I can't see, hear or _smell_ anything." Sam said.

Ed who was right behind them with Harry, at their 'head quarters' checking cameras, said,

"Yeah, we absolutely couldn't stand the smell in here, so we sprayed Save Lavender Oust. Smells nice, don't you think?"

"Did you spray the whole can or something?" Sam asked.

"Just about," Harry said proudly, "Ed, we need to do sound check before we get going –"

He stopped suddenly as they all heard the clanking of hundreds of pennies and smelled the can of Oust go to waste.

"Urgh! What's that smell?" Zach, one of the Ghostfacers, poked his head out of the extra bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Screw the smell! That's that sound–" Ed said but then he screamed as with out warning Zach was engulfed by a huge mass of roiling black hair. Muffled sounds came from the bundle…Zach's screams and something more sinister,

"Let's do some math! Math is fun…come on…I just wanna play." The monster cackled.

The others watched helplessly as Zach was getting smothered. The hair moved away and headed for Sam, leaving Zach's lifeless body behind. Dean fired several salt rounds at the monster while Sam swung the fire place poker they had thought to bring at it. It was gone.

Harry and Ed stood speechless, watching the battle unfold, their attention too consumed with the battle to even think about their cameras and what they could be catching on tape.

Sam broke away and yelled to Dean,

"I'll find the hair!"

Dean nodded, his eyes focused as he looked around for the Zookariah monster. Sam ran down the hall to the family room, right by the front door. It was the first room he had looked in and he thought he had seen it.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running towards the room, "I found it!

As Dean sprinted after Sam the ghost suddenly materialized at the end of the hall way and started making it's way towards them. The room had two doors and Sam and Dean split. Dean ran head on while Sam rushed through the side door. They met in the middle, ready, but there was no sign of the monster.

Suddenly, huge, strong arms clasped around Sam's throat from behind. He struggled, but couldn't get free and there was no way that Dean could waste it without hitting Sam.

Thinking fast, Dean grabbed the hair from Sam's grasp and pulled out a lighter. Dean lit the hair on fire, and it blazed brightly, letting off this acrid stench as it fell to the ground, reduced to cinders.

As the hair burned, so did the Zookariah. It dropped Sam and, screaming horribly, threw itself at Dean. The smell of burning hair and flesh filled the air as Dean let out a blood curdling scream, but before Sam could decide what to do, Zookariah let go of Dean and fell apart in flames.

Sam stood there for a second, not believing it was over. Then he cam back to earth as Dean's forced breath through clenched teeth reached his ears.

"Dean!" Sam yelled kneeling down by his side. "Dean!"

Sam looked panicked as he watched Dean's chest heaving and his face contort with agony.

"Sam…I can't breathe!" Dean choked.

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it again. He had no idea what to do. Then Sam's eyes grew wide with terror as the hair on Dean's body started to lengthen at an alarming rate, turning nappy and black as it did so.

"Sam!" Dean wheezed, in panic, grabbing Sam's shirt.

Then it clicked,

"Dean, I will be back in 5 seconds. Trust me, okay?"

Dean looked at him with watering eyes from lack of oxygen. Then after a second he nodded.

"Hurry Sammy," He managed to choke out.

Sam got up and sprinted out into the hall.

"What's going on?" Ed asked.

"Dean's in trouble. You need to make sure he keeps breathing. If he stops call me right away." Sam said so seriously, Ed and Harry didn't even question him.

As Ed and Harry ran off to the Family room where Dean was, Sam sprinted to the car and started it up in record time.

2 minutes later Sam skidded to a halt in the parking lot of a CVS. Sam nearly tripped over his own feet because he started off sprinting to fast. Before he got into the store, however he pulled out his phone and dialed Alessandra's number.

"Hello?" Came her voice from the other line.

"Hello?" Sam said sprinting into the store.

"No runnin'!" A sales clerk yelled.

Sam groaned and power walked as fast as he could to the hair treatment aisle.

"Sam what's going on? You sound –"

"I can't explain right now but I will later. I need you to tell me what drink did Mr. Zookariah hate?" Sam said, running to the end of the aisle were the shaving crème was.

"If I have to tell you not to run again, I'll have to throw you out." The sales lady said.

"Sorry," Sam grunted.

"What?" Alessandra asked.

"Not you," Sam said, "But what about that drink?"

"Oh um I think it was um…root beer? Yes it was root beer! He used to joke that he was allergic to it he hated it so much!"

"Okay was there a certain kind?" Sam said as he found the Hair Removal cream he was looking for.

"Um…yes it was Barqs."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Power walking the drink aisle.

"Yes I'm sure." Alessandra said. "Sam why –?"

But Sam found the root beer and was off to the register at a sprint.

"Thank you so much, I'll explain later. Bye!" Sam said very fast and hung up the phone. He put the hair removal cream and the root beer on the counter. And got out his money, but the sales lady didn't ring him up.

"That's it." Sam said, not sure why she wasn't ringing him up.

"Boy, why you keep runnin' in my store?" She said, her hands on her hips.

"Please, I'm in a hurry." Sam pleaded.

"I can see that." She said cocking her eye brow at him. "Boy you answer my question now."

"Ma'am it's really urgent. I –" Sam started, putting his card down for the cream and the soda.

"Boy you think I'm stupid or somethin'?" She started.

"No ma'am. I –"

"Um…excuse me! Don't interrupt!"

She paused then continued,

"Boy, you come runnin' in my store like a lunatic to get a hair removal cream and some soda and that's supposed to be urgent?" She said.

"I'm sorry!" Sam said, panic in his voice, unconsciously giving the lady his irresistible puppy dog face. "Please I just need to buy this and I'll be gone and you'll never see me again."

"Boy, don't you dare try that face on me, oh no!" She said, waving a long pink, nailed finger at him.

Sam's face fell as she went off at him. Sam was freaking out, so he looked around and ran right out of the store with the cream and the root beer under his arm.

"Boy, you get 'cho butt back here right now!" She yelled waddling after him as he sprinted to his car.

Sam unlocked the car and jumped in. As he pealed out of the parking lot he almost hit the sales lady but he didn't really care. All he could think about was Dean.

A minute later Sam skidded to a halt in Zookariah's driveway and sprinted through the open door.

Sam could hear Dean choking.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Sam sprinted into the family room and pushed the Ghostfacers aside. Then he opened the root beer and put about half a teaspoon of hair removal in it.

"Sit up and drink this." Sam said putting his hand over the can and shaking it until it fizzed.

"I'll die for sure. There's hair removal cream in it." Dean choked.

"Its below the lethal level and you need it, trust me." Sam said with urgency.

Sam helped Dean sit up and held the can to his lips so he could drink it, which he did. Then he choked and coughed.

"Dean! Come on!" Sam said, scared for his brother's life.

Dean started to drink again and it took him about two minutes to down it all. Sam put the can down and as he looked back at Dean his eyes grew wide. He was chalk white.

"Dean?" Sam said as Dean started to heave, "Dean?!"

Then without warning Dean gave a huge heave and coughed up a gigantic hair ball, then started coughing.

"Dean?" Sam said, softly.

Then Dean's coughs turned in to choking laughter.

"Haaa…that was _so_ nasty." Dean said letting out one last cough.

"How weird would that be? Trying to explain to my friends back in college that my brother died of a massive hair ball and that's why I came back."

They both laughed.

"Come on…it still stinks in here."

They walked out, ignoring the Ghostfacers and their questions completely and closed the door behind them. They walked back to the car and got in.

Dean sighed as he slammed his door.

"Well, that was extremely gross." Dean said,

"Yeah, I know." Sam said chuckling, "I'm never gonna get this smell off of me."

"Oh yeah, well that too…but I was talking about the drink you gave me. That was just…God!"

"Oh shut up! You're alive." Sam laughed.

"I guess," Dean chuckled, "What took you so long anyway?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"This old lady yelled at me for 'runnin' in her store' and she wouldn't just let me pay so I walked out and she ran after me, but I was already gone."

Dean and Sam looked at each other then started laughing.

"Let's get out of here." Sam said.

"Yeah! I officially hate Florida!" Dean said.

Sam laughed.

"Oh wait! Before we go, we have to go by and see Alessandra. I told her I'd let her know when we were done."

"Okay," Dean said grinning at Sam. "I'll wait in the car."

"What are you smiling at?" Sam said suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Dean said smiling wider.

"I'll be right back," Sam said, shaking his head.

"No, take your time."

Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the car. When he got to the door he, straightened his shirt and knocked.

The red headed girl answered.

"Um…hi. Is Alessandra here?"

"Sure," She said smiling, looking Sam up and down. "I'll go get her."

Sam heard a "some one's at the door for you." And a "He's cute." From the red head right before Alessandra came into view.

She wore a black scoop-neck t-shirt with white shorts that came to the middle of the thigh. Her hair was down and framed her glowing face perfectly as she beamed at Sam, who smiled back.

"How did it go? I see you're alive and well."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, he's gone."

"You guys are one heck of a poison control team." She said smiling.

Sam laughed. "So you all are ghost hunters?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "And demon hunters and everything else that goes bump in the night hunters."

"Wow that must be hard." She said.

Sam shrugged. "Not really."

"Well I guess the fact that you're hunters and not poison control explains a lot." She said laughing. "So it's okay. You don't have to stand here and talk to me forever."

"I don't mind." Sam said.

She stood and looked at him for a second then took a step closer to him.

"Thank you," She said softly looking up at him.

"No problem," Sam said, "it's my job."

She smiled, then stood on her tip toes and pecked him once on each cheek and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"I'll see you around, hopefully." Sam said.

"I'll let you know when I need my life saved again." She said winking at him.

"You do that," Sam laughed. "Bye."

"Good night," She said and closed the door.

Sam stood there for a second then walked back to the car.

"Back so soon?" Dean teased as Sam opened the door and got in.

"Let's go," Sam said, ignoring Dean's comment.

Dean revved the engine and cranked the cassette player. He looked at Sam and grinned as the song came on.

"Dude, what is this?" Sam asked.

"It's Jordan, by Bucket Head!" Dean looked Sam up and down. "Man, you need to learn something once in awhile, you know?"

THE END


End file.
